


Discovering

by dancinluv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finally sees Rumple for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering

Belle sits quietly still in the living room after getting off of the phone with Ruby. A look of dismay is frozen on Belle's face. A tear slowly slides down her cheek bone. She can't move or speak, feeling like butterflies are fluttering around inside her stomach. Her skin is burning inside from all the heartache that is flowing through her soul right now. She hears keys opening the door. She forgot what time her husband comes home from work, too distraught to remember. He opens the door, walks in with a pink rose in his hand. He closes the door and throws his key on the end table near the entrance. She hears him walking in the living room but doesn't say a word to him.

"Belle, sweet heart, are you in here?" looking around to see her sitting on the couch staring blankly at him. "Hey, there you are." He notices she doesn't smile or seem excited that he's home. "Sweet heart is something the matter?" He walks closer to her, standing in front of where she is sitting. She slowly stands up from the couch and gives him a hard slap across the face. He holds the side of his cheek looking shocked.

"How.. dare. You" she is breathing heavily. Her chest heaving. "Why Rumple? Why did you lie to me? I trusted you. I believed in you." she storms over to get her purse off of the chair and grabs the dagger out of her purse. He watches her still having his hand on his face. She walks up to him holding out the dagger. "Here, take this fake you gave me. I want nothing to do with it or you. You are so selfish Rumplestiltskin. Does your power really matter that much?"

" Belle I-"

Before he could get any other word out she slaps him again even harder. Her eyes start swelling up with more tears ready to leak out. "You can keep your dagger and your power. I will not be second to your magic. I thought my love was enough but I guess not."

"Your love does mean a lot to me Belle"

"Lies!... all of it" she walks away charging upstairs.

He follows her up to the bedroom "Belle wait, don't do whatever It is your about to do."

She whips back around facing his direction "Did you propose to me with a fake dagger? For once in your life be honest."

"Belle I- I"

"That's what I thought" she goes to the closest and pulls out her suit case. Heading over to her dresser, she opens the drawer to pull out some clothes to pack in her bag.

"Yes Belle I didn't give you the real dagger when I had proposed to you." she 's not even paying attention. She keeps grabbing clothes to throw in her suitcase. "Belle please listen" she still ignores him. He walks over to her and grabs her arm to stop her from proceeding to pack. "Will you stop for a second and let me explain"

She jerks her arm out of his grip "There's nothing to explain" She says in a mocking voice "Your power means more to you than me. You remember that don't you. I suppose you really meant that." she says to herself "I'm so stupid for thinking you could really love me."

"Belle I do really love you. Please stop packing and lets talk about this"

"I bet you killed that witch too. Didn't you!" raising her voice.

He closes his eyes, hesitating before answering "Yes. I did."

"I knew it!" she continues to pack.

He tries to grab her arms from behind to stop her from packing "Belle wait, please stop packing. Why don't we just talk."

She stops to look at him "No, I'm threw talking" she mumbles to herself "Why did I ever think you could change, boy am I stupid and naïve for assuming such a thing. You are the dark one of course. That stupid curse inside of you. It's never going to go away and neither are your old habits. I tried true loves kiss but he refused me of it. Didn't want to be happy because he feared the worse. Stupid.. stupid ... stupid ... I'm so stupid."

"Belle you're not stupid." she keeps going back and forth ignoring him, pulling clothes from her drawer over to her suitcase back to her drawer. "Belle would stop!" he had enough. She stops to listen with an angered expression on her face. "You are not leaving. We are going to talk this out."

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough! We are going to talk about this!" He forcefully grabs her by the wrist pulling her up to him shaking her. "Look at me! Look at me!" she shakes her head no, denying his request. "Belle look at me!" she finally looks at him with malice. "I'm sorry I lied, I know I lied to you about many things.... but I never lied about my love for you. I love you Belle"

She fights to get out his grip, breaking down and crying "No you don't! You don't love me, you love your power." He loosens his grip on her. She breaks out his hold and hits his chest. He tries to embrace her as she is still hitting him. "Let me go" as she keeps crying into his chest.

He closes his eyes as he is holding her "I'm so sorry Belle. I truly am. Ssshhh please, don't cry." she is sobbing harder, tears soaking his shirt.

She muffles as she's crying "I hate you. I hate you R-Rumple-Rumplestiltskin" she tries to break free but he holds her tight in his arms, refusing to let her go.

"I know sweet heart, I know" he says quietly swaying side to side as he holds her.. "It's alright. You can hate me all you like but I will always love you."

She keeps on sobbing as he is holding her against him. He backs up towards the bed and sits down bringing her with him. She begins slapping her hands all over him not caring where. He grabs her wrists to restrain her and throws her on her back climbing on top of her pinning her arms over; her head. She struggles to get out of his grip but there is no use. "Belle please stop"

"Or what... Or you'll use magic to force me to? You and your stupid magic" she spits in his face.

His grip loosens and releases his hold on her. He rolls off of her lying on his side wiping the spit off of his face. She raises up, furiously looking at him. She starts to get up when he grabs her by the waist pulling her back down on the bed climbing back on top of her, kissing her fervently all over her mouth down to the side of her jaw, down to her neck, to her chest. "Rumple stop it" she begs but it didn't sound convincing enough for him. Her eyes close, taking in what he is giving. His mouth and tongue concentrates more on her neck making his way back down to her chest. He rips her blouse open, cupping her breast. She gasps from the pleasure of his hand fondling her whole breast, squeezing it gently, feeling his thumb circling around her nipple. He looks up at her, watching her reactions, she was in a state of pure bliss whether she would admit or not, he knows what he sees. his tongue makes it way to her right breast, licking the tip of her nipple, putting his mouth around it at the same time, sucking on it hard. She moans from the feeling, rubbing the back of his head as he sucks on her nipple. She whines out, barely able to speak "Why, Rumple... why are you doing this to me?"

He is barely able to speak himself. He murmurs through his sucking " because.. I love you... sweetheart" She moans even louder. He magic's her bra away annoyed that it's getting in the way. Now he has full access to her breasts. He kneads and fondles them, taking turns sucking on each nipple at the same time. She pulls him up to her barely catching her breath " Rumple please," He slides her skirt up to her waist before she could utter another word. She slides her hand down to his pants pulling down his zipper, sliding her hand in his pants, grabbing his cock and pulling it out. He was the most erect than he has ever been. He pulls her underwear to the side and she takes his cock placing it at her entrance. He could feel how wet she was for him despite her anger. She leans up and whispers in his ear "Just fuck me" He moans from her request and slides inside of her. She moans louder feeling his hard length inside her core. He nibbles and sucks on her ear as he slides in and out of her. She wraps her legs around his waist, holding him around his back. "Oh Belle" he whispers in her ear as he continuously keeps sucking on it. He can feel her juices flowing around his thick cock, causing it to get even harder. Her feet are resting against his ass cheeks pressing him closer against her, as he goes deep inside of her. "Oh you are so wet for me love. Are you sure you're mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you" panting as she speaks her words at the same time. She starts rolling her hips, meeting her pelvis against his as he moves in a steady rhythm, "Don't talk. Just fuck me." He moans louder, biting her shoulder hard as he thrusting inside of her.

"Ohh Belle, I am so sorry love " he keeps saying as he is fucking her. She tilts her head back, unable to contain the pleasure he is giving her. She screams his name as he swerves his cock in a circle around her clit. she grabs the head board behind her, he lifts her leg up even higher, putting his arm underneath her knee cap resting her leg on his shoulder so he can have better access inside her core. "Ohh fuck Belle" he whines out. She wants to climax so bad but the thoughts of all the wrong he has done is stopping her from reaching her peak.

"I can't Rumple,,, please stop" He keeps going, ignoring her request. He wants to make her cum, to give her the pleasure that she deserves. "Rumple stop!" she yells out. He stops. She pushes him off of her, pulls down her skirt and buttons up her blouse. "I need to go"

He looks baffled. She gets up off of the bed and finishes packing. He zips up his pants and sits up. " Belle please don't do this." his eyes start watering.

"I'm sorry Rumple. You and I were a mistake."

"Don't say that, you and I both know that's not true."

"Ok maybe you're right but I am not going to stay here and sit around while you put more fuel in this fire. You need help Rumple. My love, I am so sorry but I thought I could help you." She finishes packing and zips up her suit case. He wants to force her to stay so bad but he knows that wouldn't be the right thing to do. She wheels her suitcase out in the hallway and goes back in the bedroom to do one last thing. He sits on the edge of the bed with his head turned to the side, keeping his tears to himself. She lifts her hand and slowly pulls off her wedding ring. "Rumple, look at me."

"No, I can't" he murmurs in a whisper.

"Please Rumple." He slowly turns his head to face her. She sees the pain and anguish in his red swollen eyes, a few more tears slip out. flowing down his cheek. "I know I should stay and talk about this but,,, I'm tired of being the only one who puts a lot of faith in this relationship. I know it's been rough for you since your experience with Zelena, your sons death. I can't imagine what you've been through and are still going through and I want to be there for you. I know I am your wife and I should be there for you but at the same time Rumple, How can I be there for someone I love who shuts me out and is not honest with me. You have never let me in and I don't think that will change either. If you just came and talked to me..."

He intervenes before she could continue "How Belle? It's not that simple. I wouldn't want to put that burden on you. You are my love, my life, I wouldn't want to trouble you with my deepest darkest issues that I am battling with inside me. There are things you just wouldn't understand."

"I would Rumple!" she raises her voice. "But you didn't even try to explain or share what you're going through, with what you are feeling. If anyone is more understanding it's me! No, you just hold everything in and expect it all to fix itself or,,, or,, you go seek vengeance, thinking that it will take care of everything."

"That bitch deserved to die!" now he was starting to get angry "You don't know what I went through Belle,,,, It was HELL! She killed my son!"

"It doesn't excuse your other behaviors! What about sucking that poor man inside a hat that absorbs anyone with magic"

"How did you know about that?" he asks puzzled.

"A friend shared this with me and I'm not saying who"

"What else did this friend tell you?" he stalks closer to her, squinting his eyes with suspicion.

"Oh a lot more than you would like me to know. Enough to see through you. You can't hide from me anymore Rumplestiltskin." she tosses her ring on the bed and turns around to head out of the bedroom when the door slams shut in her face.

"Sorry sweetheart I can't let you go"

"Let. Me. Go. Rumplestiltskin." she demands still facing the door.

"You think my magic is trite. Magic my love, can save our marriage,,, Unfortunately you won't remember to see it for it's true value." Before she could turn around and respond to his statement, he brushes the back of his hand along her hair causing her to faint. He catches her from behind, lifting her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. He lies her down gently leaning in close to her face, observing how peaceful she looks when she is asleep. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Belle but I don't wan t to lose you. I do want to fix things and make it right between us. I know you wouldn't approve and this is the wrong way to go about it but I'll do anything to win you back, even if it means resorting to using my magic." he kisses her lips and raises up from her. As he is about to head downstairs he stops with a disturbed expression on his face. He looks back in the bedroom doorway at Belle, he mutters to himself "What am I doing?" He heads back in the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Belle opens her eyes, finding herself lying in a room that is not in Rumplestiltskins house. There is a knock on the door, she gets up to see who it is. She opens the door to see her friend Ruby holding a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Ruby"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, sure. Come in." Belle steps aside for Ruby to enter.

"I thought you could use a hearty breakfast to start off your day."

"Oh thank you." Ruby places the plate on the wooden table near Belle's bed.

"So what happened last night? Did you talk to him?"

"Talk to who?"

"You know,, your jerk of a husband."

"Oh yes, yes we talked. Funny thing, I was about to leave and blacked out somehow and I wake up finding myself here. I don't even remember coming here last night."

Ruby gasps after noticing Belles bare hand "Belle please tell me you didn't." she grabs Belle's hand to take a closer look. "You did."

"I did. I had to. There's no purpose in wearing it if there is no true meaning behind it. Our marriage, our engagement, it all started out as a lie."

"Belle I know he lied about the dagger but his love for you is true. I could see it. The way he would look at you when you weren't noticing... the way he'd talk highly of you ... the way... "

She cuts her off "Please Ruby, no more. I am sure he cares for me but it's not enough. What he did behind my back is not excusable." Belles hears her cell phone ringing inside her purse. She walks over to her purse taking it out to see who it is. "I'm sorry Ruby excuse me for one second" Rolling her eyes she answers it, not happy about who the phone call is from. Ruby walks over to the mirror checking out her make up while Belle takes her call. Belle takes a seat on the bed while she's on the phone "Yes what do you want?.... I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me. I can take care of myself..... Why?.... For what purpose?.... No, I am not meeting you anywhere.... No Rumple.... Oh really.... I doubt that.... Ok, fine I'll meet you but don't expect me to.. No I can't promise you I will be alone... Does it matter? Look I said I'll meet you. I gotta go Rumple. Bye." she hangs up the call.

"What was that all about? " Ruby asks still checking herself out.

"He wants me to meet him at his shop in an hour. He wants to show me something that he has never shown anyone else before and wants me to have it. I'm not in the mood for his gifts."

"Then why are you meeting him" she faces Belle with her one hand on her hip.

"I-I don't know. He made it sound like it was really important. You should have heard him. He was practically begging me to come. Part of me feels sorry for him. He has no one." she looks morosely at Ruby.

"So, that's his own fault, not yours. Don't feel sorry for that jerk."

"I'm going to go Ruby. Just to see what he has to show me and that will be it."

"Don't fall for his tricks Belle" she advises in a weary tone.

"I'm not."

Ruby starts to head out. "I gotta go. I promised Granny I'd help her out at the diner today. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold" smiling at Belle as she leaves.

Belle gets up and takes the tin foil off of the plate, gawking at her food. Her appetite had left her, she covers her food back over with the foil. Slumping down onto the bed again, staring off into space, thinking about how she'll feel when she sees him later today. If it's such a good idea to meet him. Maybe she should call the whole thing off. Instead she lies on her back, her hands folded on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling, contemplating what would be the best thing to do.

An hour goes by, her eyes snap open. "What time is it?" she asks herself. She sits up with an alarming look on her face. She looks around noticing the room she is in is not her own. It's somewhere else, somewhere old. The bedroom was big, big enough to be a one bedroom apartment. There was a huge fireplace in the room, a huge window with dark burgundy curtains draping down, a huge painting of a forest with a river flowing underneath a bridge, a wooden end table placed on the right side of the bed, the bed! the bed is a king size canopy, the walls are a plum purple red with Victorian patterns. Belle keeps looking around and saw something that caught her eye and gave away her whereabouts. A mirror was placed counter cornered across from her bed on the other side of the room near the fireplace and it was covered!! She gets up out of bed and steps slowly towards the mirror. Squinting her eyes, suspicious of the mirror, she tugs the coverlet off of the mirror to find her own reflection staring right back at her.

She shouts out of irritation "Ok Rumple, You can come out now! I know this is your doing." her eyes scanning around the room, preparing to see him appear anywhere. He doesn't appear after she waits fifteen minutes "Rumple I'm in no mood to play your games nor will I fall for any of your tricks. So come out. " she shouts again. Belle marches towards the large wooden doors, pulling on the knob, not able to open them. She turns around, her eyes searching out for him "Locking me in won't fix things between us. Stop being a coward and show yourself."

He steps out from behind the mirror. Belle gasps to see his scaly golden skin is back, his imp form in full effect. He has on his dark brown leather breeches, his laced up boots, his golden v necked silk shirt underneath a dark blood red leather hide jacket. He casually walks towards her with his hands behind his back, his boots making a clunking sound as he walks step by step. His reptilian eyes fixated on her as he gets closer, like a lions as they stalk they there prey. "Hello dearie" he says in a guttural, seductive voice.

"R-Rumple-stilt-sk-skin?" he gets close enough to her to make her take a step back against the door. He wears a grimace expression. "Wha-what have you done?" she whispers. Her chest heaving, having a hard time breathing with him standing just a spitting distance to hers.

"Starting over" he gives a wicked grin.

"What-do-do you mean starting over?"

"You never met me at the shop today. What happened to our meeting belle?" he asks as he turns and walks away.

"I-I must have overslept"

He stops with his back to her. "I wanted to give you something. Something that means a lot to me."

"And what would that be?" she asks nervously.

He conjures the chipped cup. Turning around with the chipped cup in his hands looking at her with sorrowful eyes. "I want you to have this Belle."

She walks quickly up to him shaking her head. "No, no I-I can't take this. This cup means so much to you."

"This cup represented something special that is no more. Take it Belle. I don't want it anymore" he says softly handing her the cup.

"I can't take this Rumple. It wouldn't be fair."

"Fair?! What do you know about Fair!" his anger starts rising "Sacrificing my life to save my son to end up loosing him again! You think that's fair?!! It should have been me that died Belle, not him!" he throws the cup at the mantle on the fireplace, Belle gasps, covering her mouth in horror as she watches it shatter into a million pieces. "You see what fate brings me?" he voices in his high pitched tone "Misfortune after misfortune!. Fates laughing at me dearie" he points up. "I'm just one big mockery" fluttering his hands around flamboyantly.

"Rumple please stop"

"No! You are going to listen to this Belle." striding towards her pointing his finger at her. "You had your turn, now it's mine." snarling at her. "Now where were we" he taps his fingers to his chin, thinking. "Oh yes, Fate! Fate brought me you,,, the only good thing fate has done but fate took it away,,, My happy ending."

"You took away your happy ending, not fate."

"I said Quiet!!" he shouts at her. "I could of had it all but no,,, that wasn't in fates plan. Fates plan was everything to go to shit!!!" He faces away from her breathing hard from his anger, his nostrils flaring.

Belle watches his back moving from his heavy breathing, then she sees him collapse to his knees on the ground, he buries his head in his hands, his body is shaking. A muffled noise comes from him, she couldn't make out what it was. She walks up behind him, hesitantly touches his shoulder, "Rumple? Rumple?" She moves her hand away and walks around him. He drops his hands away from his face looking down at the ground crying as hard as he ever has. Tears streaming down his face, the sound of his sobbing echo throughout the room. Belle kneels down to his level petting the back of his head, consoling him "ssshhh Rumple,,, its ok, let it out, let it out." She pulls him forward by his shoulders towards her as he cries into her chest. "This is what you needed. A real good cry." she leans her head on top of his. They sit there for long while, Belle comforting him as he cries out all his pain that he's held inside for so long.

They fell asleep in each others arms later on, there backs leaning against the edge of the bed. Belle's head resting on Rumple's shoulder, his head leaning against hers, her hand resting on his thigh, his hand on top of hers and his other hand resting on his other thigh. He wakes up, lifting up his head looking around blinking his eyes. He then looks at Belle who is peacefully asleep on his shoulder. "Belle" he speaks softly "Belle wake up" she slowly opens her eyes and lifts up her head.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Are you ok?"

"Yes. So what now?"

"Now, we go our separate ways."

"Oh, ok" She looks and sounds disappointed, part of her wanted to stay and be with him, not leave just yet. "Rumple, why bring me here. Back to the castle."

"You're not really in the castle. I created this image" fluttering his hand in the air "from your room. You are still in your apartment at your library. I thought this would be a good setting to give you the chipped cup, seeing this is where it all started, inside my castle." He looks over at the shattered pieces on the ground of what's left of the chipped cup. "So much for that plan."

"Couldn't you put it back together?"

"I suppose I could. I did it before."

"Wait, you broke the cup before?"

"No dearie, you broke it."

"When"

"When you lost your memories, when you were at the hospital,, I tried to get you to hold the cup because I had enchanted it, so I figured if you held the cup you would remember who you were. You were not happy about the idea. You took the cup and threw it across he room."

"Oh, Rumple. I am so sorry."

"No matter." he waves it off.

She looks around the bedroom, smiling, remember her times in he castle but never had a chance to see or be in the room they are in "Rumple maybe we could stay a little longer, here, together."

He closes his eyes for a second, hating to break off their moment "Belle, we have to let this end."

"why? why do we have to? I don't want it to end." her eyes seeking his as he looks back at her with somber.

"I wish it was different." his eyes start watering, a tear seeps out falling on her hand.

She cups his face with that hand and leans in to kiss him. His lips are salty from the tears he shed earlier. Her kiss is gentle and soft, he kisses her back, sliding his hand up her arm to the back of her head. Kissing her back just as gently. He pulls away.

"I want to show you something?"

"What's that?"

"Come" He stands up, holds out his hand to help her up. She grabs his hand as he helps her stand up.

He walks out to the middle of the bedroom and stops, "I know you think my magic is my downfall but it has its own unique attributes." he flicks his wrists up in the air making the whole ceiling disappear. Belle looks up and sees the night sky, she could see a few stars twinkling. "Belle watch this." she watches closely. He swerves his hand around in a circular motion. A trail of purple specks of glittered smoke swirl around up into the air dancing in a pattern above Belle's head. He swerves his other hand sending out a red speck of glittered smoke swimming up to meet the purple trail of glittered smoke, both dancing, snaking around each other. Belle is hypnotized by their movements, watching them dance above her. Making patterns of waves, circles, crossing each other. Rumples watches Belle with ease, grinning at the side of his mouth.

"It's beautiful Rumple" she looks at him in an alluring way. Wanting more than anything in that moment to have his arms around her. She looks back up at the dancing magic dust. He walks up to her without her noticing.

"I thought maybe you could see the magic better in the night time. Their colors stand out more." He leans into her, cups her chin, draws her face down to face him and kisses her softly. She gasps, feeling heated from his touch. She kisses him back, holding him around his neck as he puts his hands around her waist holding her close to him. Their kiss grows more intense, both sliding their tongues into each others mouths. Soft moans comes from Belle's mouth through their kisses. The magical dust swerves down dancing in a circle around them. They are oblivious to what's happening. He slides his mouth to her cheek down to her neck, nibbling and licking the side of it. She holds his head close, her mouth parted opened, taking in the feeling of his mouth sucking on a certain spot underneath her jaw. He keeps sucking for a bit longer til he breaks away and slides his mouth back up to meet hers. They suck on each others lips, giving in to their passion. He breaks away and guides her over to the bed laying her down on her back. He guides the two colors of magic to float above her swerving around each other shedding their dust of glitter onto her. He whispers softly "Sleep my love" she closes her eyes with a blissful smile on her face.

 

Belle wakes up looking around the room seeing that she's back in her apartment in her own bed. Seeing that it's also the next day? Shaking her head, unsure if she was just in the dark castle or not or was it all a dream. She gets out of bed and rushes out the door heading over to Rumples shop. She had to see him. She needed to talk to him about everything that happened.

At the shop Rumple is fidgeting around with an old pocket watch. He stops and looks up to see Belle walking in. They both take a moment to gaze at each other, neither of them say a word. He can hear his own heartbeat, that 's how silent it is. Ask him, ask him, ask him, her mind keeps telling her. Don't be a coward, tell her, his mind keeps telling him.

"Rumple,,,, Belle I" they both say in unison.

She laughs "You first"

"No you go ahead"

"Rumple were we back in your castle not too long ago?"

His eyes look away "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"Rumple why? I wouldn't want to forget that moment I spent with you. It was genuine. You truly opened up to me. I felt it." she walks up to him and places a kiss on his forehead. "Now what were you going to say"

"Belle I don't want this to end, this meaning us." he grabs her hands and kisses them. "I know I need to earn your trust again and that is something I'll just have to show you until I do. In the mean time, hang on to this" he gives her the mended chipped cup.

"Rumple I-"

"Please Belle. Please." she takes it from him, not happy about the idea. "Hang on to this until I can honestly prove myself to you... and when you feel I've done so, then and only then shall you return it back to me. Your ring I shall return to you when I feel I am ready to be the true husband that you deserve. Right now I have a lot to work out within myself. I will get there, it may take some time but I will get there." he caresses the side of her cheek as a tear flows down hers. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." she faintly smiles leaning into his touch.

"You promise?" she asks quietly in tears. He kisses her forehead and walks away not answering or looking back at her, disappearing in the back of his shop, leaving her standing there with the chipped cup.


End file.
